1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network data processing system including client apparatuses and a server apparatus which are connected via a network such as Internet or the like, wherein the server apparatus forms data to print a document such as a slip or the like on the basis of a request from the client apparatus and transmits the formed data to the client apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, with the spread of the Internet, there is a tendency such that office work is done by the Web, and print work of a slip and the like is no exception. It has become common that the slips of high quality are printed by an instruction from a Web browser. In such a case, a Web server forms print data to print the slip and distributes it to a client side.
On the client side, after a printing apparatus prints the print data, the print data is under the management of the client. Therefore, the printing apparatus can reprint on the basis of the print data. However, if printed matter is a sheet such as receipt, certificate, or the like whose security is important and which is not allowed to be pluralized, after a normal finish of the print, it is necessary to erase the print data on the client.
On the other hand, there is a case where it is demanded that the reprint can be performed. In such a case, a system needs to cope with the reprint. Therefore, hitherto, in the case of performing the reprint, under a severe watch in the conduct of business, the user reinputs data for forming a slip by the Web browser and the Web server remakes the print data.